吾爱之人
by LE.SU
Summary: 虐妻一时爽，追起火葬场
1. 序章

序章、

阿尔托莉雅没有想过这个金发青年会是一个omega。

没有人会想到吉尔伽美什是个omega，这个金发青年曾经打败了他，耀武扬威地在跌倒在地的她的面前高声问她是否愿意嫁给自己。

她的国家在那场浩劫中四分五裂，她失去了儿子，妻子，忠诚的部下，失去了一切，如今她终于可以向这个退隐的金发前王复仇的时候，发现他居然是个omega。

而她鬼使神差地将昏迷不醒的死敌带回了王城，她的卧室有一道暗门，推开后是一间前代为了在战乱中避难而修建的密室，在城堡的高处，只有一个窄窄的窗子，照进来些日光，即使是幼儿也不可能从那里钻出去，与其说是窗子，不如说是一个透气口，因为一天中只有两三个小时能投进日光，墙壁厚实隔音，在里面即使放生大喊，外面也丝毫不会听见什么声音，同理里面也听不见外界的喧嚣，厚重的门很好地隐没在书架里，只有王保存着那把钥匙。

她推开门走了进去，密室中放了一张不宽的床，四角的床柱上缠着厚重的铁链，还有垂下来的皮套，铺了白色的床单，上面却落着斑斑的血迹，周围的地上散落着一地各种各样的道具，墙角里放着一架狰狞的木马，是某位臣子进献的库存，据说是从前用来惩罚弑夫的淫妇的，黑色的木料上染着些血渍，阿尔托莉雅按了按太阳穴，竭力回忆起了昨夜发生的事情。

她将那个人俘获了，将他关进了这件密室，用自己所能想到的一切办法折磨了他一整夜，金发的omega的手指一直紧紧地掩着不断渗血的伤口，半张着眼睛看着她，咬紧了下唇不出声，偶尔会出言讥讽她几句，就这么一点本事了之类的话。

对于整个国家的仇敌，她的下属自然是很希望能将此人带回来好好审判处刑的，听到王打算对他进行复仇，没少进言献策，而阿尔托莉雅承认，她的确憎恨这个人。

他夺走了自己的一切，自尊，国家，亲人，朋友，然而那个金发的青年看着她的脸的时候，却没有什么恐惧的意思，丝毫不担心她的复仇一般，他甚至试图伸出手，去触碰她的脸。

她抓住了那只手，反扣在背后，将金发的omega狠狠地压在了身下，进入了他的身体，吉尔伽美什痛得身体僵硬，她废了不少力气才成功地进去，没有润滑使得血液从一边溢了出来，金发的青年似乎痛得急了，将下唇都咬出了血来。

吉尔伽美什的确痛得厉害，他被别在身后的右手多年前受过重伤，已经不能在提携重物，如今又被简单粗暴地剪在身后，经年的旧伤痛得他冷汗直流，下身撕裂一样的疼痛与之相比，也没有多几分，他伸出手，用力地捂住嘴，克制住自己想要干呕的欲望，他身上到处都痛，猩红色眼睛中窄长的瞳孔痛得收缩成了一团，他的胃病犯了，他已经不记得自己是什么时候得了这样一个麻烦的毛病了，他现在全身上下无一处不痛，在剧痛的朦胧中感受到那个alpha已经释放在了自己的体内。

可以结束了吗，他昏昏沉沉地想，感觉自己被翻了过来，腰腹间的伤口被牵扯，裂开流了血，失血使得他开始发烧，大概快要昏过去了。

他已经记不清自己被折磨了多久了，从开始的媚药和道具，再到被简单粗暴地侵入，他已经没有什么力气了，金发女子的脸遥远而模糊，和他记忆深处的人有所不同，她长高了，也变得更加严厉，不知是不是他的错觉，瞳色也变得浅了一些。

他感觉自己被抱了起来，在神经放松绷断之前，他意识到了事情的不妙，金发的alpha将他抱了起来，放在了某个东西上，巨大的假阳具瞬间刺进了他已经破损不堪的后穴里，他试图夹住木马窄窄的脊背，却没有力气阻止自己一坐到底。

太超过了，冷汗瞬间淌了出来，金发的青年勉强地抱住了前面的横杆，稳住了身体，好似一只被针钉住的蝴蝶，微微地颤抖着，却无法挣脱。

金发的女子冷漠地说着它的作用，处决的是什么样的犯人，她看上去恢复了宁静和体面，甚至在旁边坐了下来，准备给自己倒杯牛奶。

"真是难看。"金发青年说道，女王扬起了一根锋利的眉毛，"嗯？"

"比我先不行了吗杂种。"金发的omega说道，猩红色的眼睛里瞳孔收缩，看上去骄傲而又跋扈，脸色惨白却带着冰冷的笑意，丝毫让人无法想象这个人其实已经胃痛得几乎直不起腰来，体力也到了极限，视野的周围已经被黑暗所侵蚀，明明已经看不清了却依旧强撑着不肯昏过去。

王冷酷无情地下达了惩罚。

当她发现这个金发青年已经失去了知觉的时候，已经是天明时分了，金发青年不知道什么时候昏死了过去，然而依旧不肯倒下来，死死地攀着横杆不放手，不断地流着冷汗，发着高烧。

她将他从那残忍的刑具上抱下来的时候，那浓密的金色睫毛似乎动了动，然而却无力张开，医生为他测了测体温，做了简单的检查，明眼人一见即知这个人被折腾的过火，估计没有一段时间难以恢复。

但是这个人，是王国的仇敌，医生想，王命令他开些药物来，金发的青年被安放在了狭窄的床上，身下流出的血很快染脏了白色的床单，双手被分开绑在了床头，身上只残着一件勉强盖到大腿根的血迹斑斑的白色衬衫，王出了口气，伸手接过了他递来的栓剂，分开那个金发青年的两条腿，将它推进那惨不忍睹的后穴里，昏迷中的omega似乎感到了异物入侵的不适，用仅剩的一点力气推拒着，阿尔托莉雅手上加了力气，将粗而长的药栓全部推进了金发青年的后穴，然后在医生的建议下，为了防止他在无意识中将它排出，给这个金发青年套上了贞操带。

银色的柔韧皮革紧紧包裹住了青年的臀部，咔嚓一声清脆的响声，严丝合缝地锁了起来，阿尔托莉雅将钥匙放进了口袋，医生将金发的青年的双脚也牢牢地拴在了床柱上，然后将他的眼睛一层层地蒙了起来，"这样对omega的精神有好处。"医生解释道，阿尔托莉雅很少涉猎这些领域，于是她点了点头。

她并不知道这位医生在栓剂做了手脚，在上面涂抹了一层厚厚的媚药，当发作起来的时候，被困在安静黑暗的床上的这个omega一定会生不如死，医生在心里想着，也许王终归是难以下狠手料理这个家伙的，不过一夜之后，就下令让他治疗休息，那么自己可以代劳。

这是他们王国的仇敌，在几年前退休的王，算起来不过三十岁出头的样子，但是生的的确超乎他想象的漂亮，而且居然是一位omega。

将他调教成王的床伴倒也是个好办法，医生想着，阿尔托莉雅带着他走出了门，将暗门锁了起来，里面的人即使惨叫起来外面也丝毫无法听见。

王大概会在黄昏的时候才会回去看他，这期间的七八个小时，希望那位敌国的王能过得开心，医生想。

吉尔伽美什是在燥热与闷痒中醒来的，他试着睁开眼睛，发现眼睛被人蒙了起来，手脚都被皮带紧紧地捆着，不影响血液流通也没有一丝一毫的空余，有感染之虞的伤口痛得发烫，下身含着什么粗长粗糙的东西，甬道内是绵密的痒，好似成千上万的虫蚁在啃咬着身心。

有什么东西紧密地包着他的下身，阴茎被折起来压在小腹上，没有丝毫勃起的空间，周围没有一点响动，眼前看不到一丝光，似乎整个人都沉沦在情欲的地狱里，挣脱不得。

他试着挣扎了一下，昨天身体留下的伤害并没有散去，浑身都像被拆散了一样痛，他在紊乱中能回忆起那个女人翡翠色的眼睛。

是恨啊，他想，现在自己这个样子，估计经不起昨天的那种折腾了，所以换了一种温和一点的吗，药性实在太过猛烈，然而他却无法情动，更无法疏解，除了紧紧的咬住下唇一声不吭之外再无他法，他感受到屋内已经没有了阳光，寒冷侵袭了上来，失血过多的身体还在发高烧，然而汗水却依旧在流着，喉咙痛得火烧火燎，他清楚自己应该喝水，在折磨中他昏了过去又被折磨得醒过来，指甲划破了掌心，他努力地思索着前因后果。

阿尔托莉雅，和她的国家。

他们曾交战，他提出了向女王的求婚，在婚姻基础上的结盟，女王撕掉了提议，说这是对她的侮辱，他成功打败了王室的军队，失败的王室失去了对各县的统治权，王国陷入了混沌。

她失去了一切，如今在慢慢的卷土重来。

如果在别的境况下，这位因为伤病缠身而选择退隐的王会给予这位女王褒奖，然而这种情况下，他所有的精力都用在了让自己不要昏死过去上，实在没法说太多。

他试着夹紧后穴，感到一点少的可怜的摩擦，然而完全无济于事，他终于昏了过去，又一次醒来的时候能感到夜间冰冷的空气。

药栓换了新的，意味着等份的媚药在等着他，手脚依旧被绑着，贞操带也依旧束缚在身上，而且，他似乎能感到身上的其他地方，所有的敏感之处，都被厚厚的涂抹了一层药膏。

医生将手套洗干净，晾了起来，借夜晚的检查之机给那个omega下的药足够他今晚活在地狱里了，他想，王似乎一点都没有察觉呢。

晚上的王似乎也忘记了给那个囚徒喂水和食物了，医生坐在椅子上，看着书本里的配方，这样几天下去，那个飞扬跋扈，胆敢侮辱王的家伙，就会彻底疯掉，变成一个唯命是从的奴隶了吧。

金发青年越是夹紧药栓，媚药融化的就越快，不能动弹的金发青年靠着咬破下唇的一点疼痛来尽量保持清明，因为缺水的嘴唇已经苍白出血，被厚厚黑布缠着的眼睛已经被尽量克制不流出的生理性泪水浸的红肿，身上敏感的地方都像火烧一样地痒着，却丝毫动弹不得，这样的折磨饶是一般人一夜就会发疯。

金发的囚徒咬紧了下唇，沉默地忍耐着，等待着白日的到来。

（未完待续）


	2. 01

01、

会议上有人提出了王应该成婚了，从上一段婚姻中走出来，阿尔托莉雅听着提议，想起了自己上一段婚姻，她娶了自己爱的姑娘，然后她爱上了别人。

她背叛了自己。

桂妮薇儿曾看着她的眼睛说陛下，您不懂爱，阿尔托莉雅那个时候感到了胸腔里的心脏剧烈的疼痛，她不知道她的妻子所需要的爱是什么样子的，但是她发誓她已经竭尽所能。

然而在平叛中，她又被迫杀死了他们的独子。

她失去了一切，彻底失去了一切。

罪魁祸首都是那个男人，黄昏时分，结束了一天工作的阿尔托莉雅将钥匙插进了密室的暗门，推开它走了进去，密室里安静无比，唯一的囚徒无声无息地垂着头。

金发的青年双手被铁链锁着拉高吊起，大腿和小腿被严密的捆绑在一起，分开腿跪在地上，显然已经昏睡了过去。

吉尔伽美什的确睡熟了，他累的过头，自从被那个人抓到这里，他就没有什么休息的时间，被媚药足足折磨了两天两夜之后，被放在后穴里的拉珠对他来说已经没有太多的感觉了，用不知名石料做的道具被他的体温暖热，似乎放在里面不算什么了。

早上醒来的时候，他感到后穴的栓剂终于被取了出去，有手指在冰冷地在里面翻搅着，检查着他伤口的情况，似乎被喂了点水和食物，昏昏沉沉地看到了似乎屋内多了一面被钉在墙上的穿衣镜。

没过多久，他就知晓了那面镜子的作用，他被捆成了屈辱的姿势，面对着那面镜子，后穴含着奇怪的道具，圆润的珠子一颗一颗地被他吃下，在里面挨挨挤挤的，起初有些难以忍耐，略微动弹一下就会挤压到敏感之处，不由自主地颤抖一下，然而迅速习惯了之后，他感到了深深的倦意。

他太累了，身体里本来就挤压着多少年的疲倦，加上这些天的折磨，虽然被吊着的双臂酸痛的厉害，但是没过多久他就睡了过去，当他在疼痛中醒来的时候，看到了眼前的镜子里倒映出的自己的脸。

金发的青年脸色苍白，眼睛下面淤积着睡眠不良的青黑色，嘴唇粉白而干裂，看上去憔悴而疲惫，吉尔伽美什移开了目光，他清楚自己的身体状况，他也看到了站在他身后的金发alpha，正用裹着铁皮的手套按压着他的穴口，冰凉的铁使他不由自主地紧张。

阿尔托莉雅将拉珠拉出了一截，又塞了回去，金发青年的神情并无一丝变化，震动着的拉珠已经耗光了能量，安静了下来，而这个金发青年，她伸出手握住了他疲软的阴茎，地上没有什么污渍，居然连勃起都没有吗。

"可别把本王和你这种随时发情的家伙类比。"金发青年讥诮地说，感觉自己前段被狠狠地掐了一下，他及时地将一声呻吟吞了下去。

然后有什么东西破风的声音。

马鞭吗，他想着，咬着下唇忍耐着，马鞭结结实实地抽在了青年白皙优美的后背上，烙下了一道深且长的青紫，隐隐有些出血。

阿尔托莉雅不知道为什么感到了愤怒，这个金发青年竟敢在此时旁若无人地睡熟，骑士手中的马鞭本来不应该用在这种地方，然而她实在恨这个人入骨，看到他的轻慢就宛如当年所受到的侮辱一样火辣辣地痛在脸上。

马鞭毫无章法地抽在金发青年的背上，过了半个小时就已经青青紫紫惨不忍睹了，然后青肿起来的地方开始破损流血，蜿蜒而下，然而那个金发青年始终一声不吭，让她感到了愤怒。

吉尔伽美什张开眼睛看了她一眼，神情平淡而冷漠，猩红色的瞳孔里毫无波澜，金发的alpha不怒反笑了。

弄的自己像是受到了损害一样，阿尔托莉雅想，虽然欺负弱者并非骑士所应为，可是她也不曾忘记这个人究竟害死了多少人，究竟做下了什么恶。

"你觉得这样很好是不是？"金发的alpha笑着说，"那好啊。"

"你不必出声了。"她说道，她撬开了金发青年的牙关，将巨大的口塞毫不留情地推了进去，皮带在脑后扣紧，金发青年似乎是慌张了一下，然而声音只能被卡在喉咙里发出朦胧的呜呜声，口水从唇边无法控制地滴了下来，划过了他苍白优美的脖颈，阿尔托莉雅伸出手，从精致突兀的锁骨一直摸下去，攥住了他在重新启动拉珠后有抬头趋势的性器，她恶意地抚摸着它，看着它开始变色涨大，在她的手中跳动着，她想起了医生曾经和她说过的清洁办法，于是捻起那根细细的导管，拇指摩挲着前端，像是给予痛苦前的最后甜蜜，然后将那根导管插了进去。

"如果不想后半生靠导尿管或者的话，就不要乱动。"王命令道，俘虏摇了摇头，似乎想要拒绝，然而身体被严密地束缚着，只能一阵一阵地轻颤，导管一截截的深入，终于突入了膀胱，吉尔伽美什在它停下后松了口气，然后下一秒钟却再次紧张了起来。

有生理盐水在被慢慢地灌进他的膀胱里，水温凉的让他的下腹不由自主地痉挛，他想要挣扎却动弹不得，想要出声却被口塞牢牢地堵住，水不知道灌了多久，他的膀胱彻底鼓胀了起来，想要排尿的欲望灼烧着他，然而冰凉光滑导管还留在狭窄的尿道里，前段的阀门被关住了，液体彻底留在了身体里，又冷又饱胀，难受的他收紧了手指，然后阿尔托莉雅长而微凉的手指摸着他的根部，似乎是担心不够保险一样，将那里紧紧地结了起来，金发青年的瞳孔难受得不断紧缩，喉咙里滚出来些破碎的声音。

后穴里的拉珠工作的越发疯狂，鞭笞着敏感之处，然而前面又被严密的封堵了起来，他听见了alpha冷酷无情的宣判。

"既然你上面不肯说话，那么下面也别流水了。"

金发青年抓紧了绑着手腕的铁链，粗糙的铁制品将他的手腕磨破了，而金发的王却不给他喘息的机会，将后穴的拉珠一次性的全都拽了出来，高潮瞬间到来，然而却因为不能射精而变得疼痛而绵长，金发的青年想要呼吸却被堵住了嘴，他咬住了口塞，在呼吸困难中又达到了一次高潮，然后他感到了alpha灼热的性器插了进来。

李子般圆润光滑的龟头卖力地顶弄着前列腺，每一下都精准地戳在那一点上，他苦中作乐地想着这家伙的学习能力还真是强，前日里做的时候还全无章法，如今就能如此熟练地把握他的弱点了。

然而一波接一波的高潮却得不到释放，膀胱里的水在顶弄中甚至会发出羞耻的声响，不知道过了多久，阿尔托莉雅射在了最深处，将性器拔了出来，金发的青年已经几乎失去了知觉，微微的抽搐着，显然憋胀的厉害，下腹不自然地紧张着，骑士有力的手按了上去，听见他的喉咙中滚出了一点哭腔。

阿尔托莉雅伸手去拨弄限流阀，她微微地将阀门拨开一点，金发青年看着她的手，绝望地发现虽然自己身体里的水可以排出，然而却只能一滴滴地慢慢放出，这无异于更大的折磨。

阿尔托莉雅伸出手戳了戳那已经紫红的性器，看着它只能在限流阀的作用下吐出一点液体，一滴一滴地慢慢成形，然后滴下，她站起来，看见那个金发青年的眼睛旁边不知何时溢出了些泪水，被人们敬畏的称之为狮子王的alpha俯下身，舔了舔那一滴泪珠。

"真难看啊，英雄王，"她轻声说，"我倒是从没想过你还有会哭的那天呢。"

闻言金发青年猛的试图躲过，别过头去，神色隐忍而不甘，她留下了一盏灯，让他尽情欣赏自己的模样，随手拿起了一个肛塞，将自己刚刚射进的液体堵在了他的后穴里，只剩下一点涂抹在周围的白色的糜烂的痕迹。

她并未刻意选择一个震动肛塞，但是碰巧它有这个功能，她就随手打开了，将厚重的门锁了起来，将还在受折磨的囚犯关在了一片寂静里。

吉尔伽美什试图睡过去，然而无论是前方的憋胀，还是后方恰好差一点不得要领的震动都让他难以入睡，镜子里的金发青年前段可怜兮兮地一点点地淌出液体，规律地落在一片静寂的石头地面上发出枯燥而令人羞耻的声音，身上到处都是瘀伤和咬痕，被口塞撑开的嘴无法克制唾液地溢出，流到一片混乱的胸口上，阿尔托莉雅玩弄之余给他夹上了一对乳夹， 细小的尖齿咬的乳头疼痛的近乎麻木。

背上被马鞭抽出来的伤也火烧火燎的痛着，一切都在阻止着他的入睡，到了后半夜的时候，膀胱的憋胀终于到了可以忍耐的范围里，后穴闹腾着的东西也安静下来了，体力不支的金发青年终于昏死了过去，直到被某只玩弄着下体的手弄醒，他感觉自己被什么人抱在了怀里。

导尿管被拔了出来，他看着自己的前段流出了白色的精液和淡黄色的尿液，一起溅在了干净的镜子上，口塞已经被拿了下来所以他不留神咬伤了自己，羞辱和疼痛让他很快又失去了意识。

阿尔托莉雅低下头看着发抖着昏过去的金发青年，感觉他似乎有点发烧，用手背试了试，感到了相当的高热。

吉尔伽美什不应该这么脆弱，阿尔托莉雅想，当年那个强大的几乎令人绝望的怪物，怎么会这么容易昏过去呢，她谨慎地防止着他可能的攻击，然而这个金发青年是的确地失去了意识，她叫来了医生，将金发青年拷在了床上。

他的确病了，医生不得不承认这一点，被胡乱穿上的衬衫和背后的伤口粘连，扯开的时候又一次血肉模糊，昏迷中的金发青年痛得脸色惨白，却将呻吟和痛叫全都吞了下去，一点声音都没发出。

"给他拿床铺盖过来吧。"王吩咐道，垂下眼睛看着昏迷不醒的金发青年，有了被褥之后明显舒服了一点，放松了些捆着四肢的铁链之后他蜷了起来，像一只微寒受伤的猫。

（未完待续）


	3. 02

02、

昏睡在床的金发青年看上去苍白而疲倦，背上的鞭伤感染了，烧的发烫，整个人烧的迷迷糊糊，在高热中没有一丝清明，密室里实在冷的厉害，他蜷了起来，设法留住一点热量，但是却于事无补，每次阿尔托莉雅坐在旁边查看他的情况的时候，金发青年总是不自觉地贴向热源，想要汲取一点温暖。

吉尔伽美什的情况的确不乐观，第二天早上的时候阿尔托莉雅发现他的铃口似乎沾了些血渍，大概因为导尿管进入还是让他受了伤，他有点尿血，后穴被蹂躏的惨不忍睹，手腕和脚踝都被磨破了，上药的时候，似乎是感受到了药物的刺激性，金发青年一直微微颤抖着，眼球在眼皮下滚动着，似乎沉沦在不安的梦境里。

吉尔伽美什的确在做梦，他并非从未生过病，实际上他也曾生过不亚于现在的重病，整个人难受的无法昏过去也无法醒来，浑身上下没有一处不痛，那一次他直接昏倒在了自己的办公室里，醒来的时候已经躺在了床上，不知道昏迷了多少时日，他的胃病在繁忙的工作中加剧了，无论吃什么都会吐出来，身体衰弱的连下床都困难，他从很久之前就知道自己的身体已经不好了，受不了太多折腾了。

他在登上王座的时候就已经决心放弃普通人的幸福，事到如今也不觉得有什么后悔的，然而疼痛不会因为他这样认为就成功的放过他，他能感到痛，后穴撕裂的痛，前面干燥的痛，连排泄都变成了一种折磨，他发了高烧，冷得厉害，冰凉的空气让他忍不住发抖，将自己尽量蜷成一团来抵御寒冷。

他感觉有人揭走了被子，有一只手在他的身上抚摸着，似乎在丈量记数。

"我要带你出去，所以得给你做几件衣服。"他听见了阿尔托莉雅的声音，却无力睁开眼睛。

肩宽，胸围，腰围，臀围的数据都被记下了，阿尔托莉雅有些吃惊这个金发青年的单薄，然后她将吉尔伽美什的双腿打开，开始测量他的性器与后穴。

浅色的性器软软地垂着，她将它握在手里，测量着它未勃起的尺寸，仆人向她建议，她所使用的omega需要有自己的贞操带，所以需要将数据量出来交给相应的工匠。

吉尔伽美什似乎感到了些难受，试着躲开又被按住，他知道些贵族的陋习，如果想要测量那里的尺寸，一定有一条严丝合缝的贞操带在等着他，然后他感到了一根手指侵入了他的后穴。

前列腺被无情地戳着，然后是生殖腔，被彻底地打开测量，相应的仪器显示着数字，他微微张开一线眼又闭上，避孕装置，他清楚的很，将生殖腔封锁起来，防止omega的意外怀孕。

他最私密的地方被无情的测量着，他自己都不甚清楚的数字被别人记下，金发青年死死地咬住了下唇，直到咬出了血，"感觉屈辱吗？"阿尔托莉雅问道，"当年的你难道不是已经对我做过了大半吗？"

"如果我真的嫁给你的话，是不是也要这么做呢？"女王无情地问道，阿尔托莉雅永远无法忘记那个金发青年宣布对她的求婚之后给她送来了一套绝对合身的花嫁，与和自己的尺寸完全一致的首饰。

这赤裸裸耀武扬威的侮辱，放在自己身上就完全受不了了吗。

吉尔伽美什的下唇已经被咬的血肉模糊，测量还在继续，他的手腕，脚踝，大腿，所有可以上锁的地方都被测出了数字，当女王拿着记事本离开的时候，他甚至没有力气将被子盖回身上。

他当年雇佣过阿尔托莉雅曾经的裁缝，他闭着眼睛想，她的下人手脚还是颇为勤快，几天后的下午，他就收到了他的东西，将性器牢牢禁锢的贞操带和将生殖腔密封的避孕装置。

大腿被拷了起来，短短的银链确保他每一步都没法迈大，他看向一边的贞操带和避孕装置，高烧未退的大脑里含含混混地想着为什么不先把这些给他戴上，而女王伸出手在他身上比划了一下，似乎是某种骑士精神觉得这太过残忍，并没有继续往他身上招呼。

他微微松了口气，强硬打开生殖腔入口的疼痛即使是他也觉得难以忍耐，然后他看到了阿尔托莉雅给他准备的衣服。

数量倒是不少，然而它们都是裙子和带着蕾丝的花边衬衫，各式各样的小丝带与装饰品，是不折不扣的女装。

"和当年你送给我的那些风格类似，你会喜欢的。"阿尔托莉雅说，将虚弱的金发青年从床上抱了起来，放在了镜子前，伸出手将他残破的衬衫扯了下来，将他放在了软凳上。

白色的束腰被套在了他本就纤细的腰上，背后的丝带被无情的抽紧，让金发青年有些喘不上气来，然而女王用膝盖顶住他伤痕累累的后背，强行将丝带拉到了最紧，在身后紧紧地结了起来，然后她在带来的衣服中翻弄，找到了自己想要的那一件。

一件华丽非常的花嫁，和他当年送来的款式相仿，她折起金发青年的手臂，没有看见他吃痛地微微抽了口气，将裙子套在了他的身上，他的头发似乎很长时候没有打理了，在囚禁中自然没有人会留意他的头发，已经不是记忆中那样的短发，开始变长，变得柔软，她将他的头发简单地编了起来，抓起青年的手，将手套也带了上去，从长袜到手套到头纱，一样不落地全都套在了这个金发青年的身上，镜子里的青年看上去很是虚弱，却穿着洁白而反复的花嫁，像一个精美脆弱的娃娃。

吉尔伽美什并没有化妆，脸色却苍白中带着一丝高烧带来的嫣红，猩红色的眼睛半开半合，显然已经几乎快要昏睡过去了，细长的瞳孔被遮去了大半，没来由的显得几分柔和温柔，金色的睫毛如蝴蝶的沾着金粉的触须，精美而纤细，她伸出手，将青年从混沌中摇醒，俯下身在他的耳边低声说道，"我看适合嫁人的是你吧。"她看到了青年的耳垂上残着的耳洞，含住了它恶意舔舐着，"否则打了耳洞是干什么的？"

金发的青年烧的神智不清，凳子没有地方借力，不由得倒向身后女王的怀里，他朦胧间听着阿尔托莉雅嘲笑着他的求婚，说着如果结婚的话也是他嫁给自己。

"那也可以啊。"一声低低的叹息从金发青年发白干裂的嘴唇中溜了出来，听得阿尔托莉雅怔了怔。

他方才在说的是，可以吗。

她推开了倒在她怀里的金发青年，后退了一步，她确定这个金发青年不过在装病而已，本来她便觉得如果是吉尔伽美什的话，断然没有这么容易病倒的，现在看来不过是装病而已，这几天来探望时的贴近也好，现在靠在自己的怀里也好，她只是觉得恶心。

不要对我露出那副神情，她想到了多年之前的那场对决，这个金发青年嘲讽地说着自己如果愿意放下剑做他的妻子，他倒是可以停下进攻的脚步，她永远忘不了那一天，她身上血淋淋的伤口和那个青年猩红色眼底的讥诮。

吉尔伽美什一瞬间回过了神，他抓住了凳子的边缘阻止自己继续倒下去，看向了镜子里的倒影，镜中人雌雄莫辨，他看到自己的肩头经年征战的肌肉正在囚禁中消退，只残下一层薄薄的脂肪，线条开始朦胧，变得圆润而柔和，而镜子中也倒映出了那个金发女子的翠眸。

充满了厌恶和嫌弃的眼睛。

他转过头，在他被发烧搅得一团糟的大脑反应过来前已经天旋地转，被流畅地压在了地上，手臂反剪在身后，旧伤叫嚣着疼痛，他很快失去了身体的自由，重新被绑回了床上，衣服被脱了下来，只留下了紧的令人呼吸困难的束腰和花边衬衫，他看到阿尔托莉雅将衣服一件件地挂起来，似乎在给他展览参观。

"不用着急，你可以全都穿一遍。"金发的alpha冷酷无情地宣布道，他看着她的手最终停留在了一套黑色的女仆装上，旁边放着一个小盒子，是配套的毛绒绒的猫耳发箍和带着来者不善的震动肛塞的猫尾巴。

他知道所谓的明天带他出去，大概就是要对付那个了，四肢被拉扯地绑的隐隐作痛，大腿铐被取下取而代之的是让双腿大开的分腿器，冷风似乎灌了进来，他本能地紧张，然后感到了后穴似乎被推进了什么。

他挣扎着垂着眼睛去看，发现是几个圆滚滚的润滑球，在高热的体温下开始迅速融化，在金发女子的指尖牵出细细的线来。

然后金发alpha刺进了两根手指，连续不断地刮刨着他的前列腺，而他早已被花样百出的道具折磨的对于这点刺激似乎还算可以忍耐的范围。

阿尔托莉雅想起了医生的嘱咐，让她检查一下这个金发青年是否还能正常勃起，然而在连绵不断的指奸下他的反应微弱的可怜。

金发的青年眯着眼睛看着她，露出了一个嘲讽至极笑容，"你手上那点功夫，还不如你用在我身上最廉价的道具呢。"他说道，"不过吗，进来也未必如。"

alpha的尊严被挑衅的不能容忍，女王迟疑了一瞬，解开了腰带，进入了他的身体。

紧致地包裹着她性器的穴肉温热而舒适，阿尔托莉雅不得不承认，虽然她憎恶无比，吉尔伽美什的身体，的确是极品的。

金发青年微微出了口气，勃起的性器将精液洒在了床单上，看上去就像正常而健康的那样，得到确认的alpha起了身，将囚徒独自留在了密室里。

她锁上了门，她本以为现在吉尔伽美什会憎恶或者恐惧自己，然而他看上去却丝毫不像，然而被这个家伙喜爱，还真是恶心啊。

（未完待续）


	4. 03

03.

进出的骑士没有人能不多看一眼这个在会议室里摆放茶杯的仆人，她和所有的女仆一样穿着中规中矩的黑色裙子与白色头带，然而又有一点微妙的不同，那就是那头金发里别着一对毛绒绒的猫耳，短裙下露出一条金色的猫尾巴，她似乎因此感到了些不舒服，伸出手来理了理它和裙褶一起垂下，她虽然在为茶话会尽职尽责地摆放着茶杯，但是速度并不快。

吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼睛，他并不能很好的习惯眼睛里的色片，当早上他看向镜子的时候，发现玻璃色片盖住了他令人印象深刻的猩红色巩膜和细长的瞳孔，将它们掩藏在了深深的翠色下，镜中的人有着苍白的脸色和尖尖的下巴，微长的金发被编成了辫子。

他听见有人议论他生的像王的姐妹。

敢情你们在茶话会上就讨论这种无聊的事情吗，他想着，含在后穴中的肛塞一直在震动着，让他不由得腿软，但是他强行克制住了自己倒下去的可能，他没有吃早餐，昨天的晚餐大概也被遗忘了，胃里灼烧一样的痛着，脆弱的肠胃叫嚣着他的疏于照顾，他的病还没好，加上低血糖，难以忍耐一阵一阵的眩晕。

贞操带锁在了他的身上，钥匙被那个金发的alpha放进了自己贴身的口袋里，给他看了一眼，似乎是害怕他逃跑似的，吉尔伽美什想，他虽然不愿意承认，但是他现在连走出这个城堡的力气都不见得有了。

骑士们都到座了，金发的王坐在了主位上，她示意女仆为每位骑士添上水。

吉尔伽美什的手很稳，没有如她所想的那样把水泼出去，她将手中的遥控器漫不经心地拨高了一个档，看着那个金发青年不动声色地咬了咬下唇，继续为下一位骑士倒水。

他完成了他的任务，阿尔托莉雅命令她可以站在自己身后了。

金发的女王端起了手中的红茶，风平浪静的没有一丝一毫感情的提起了今天的议题。

关于她刚刚收复的某地的处理办法，以及对于背叛她的兰斯洛特和桂妮薇儿的处决。

这个女人在外面的时候从来铠甲不离身，连手指都会被包裹在苍银的铠甲中，坚硬而锋利，似乎可以割开一切，其实，好像也有很多无法斩断的东西。

她的眼底本应没有迷茫。

然而今天她似乎在某个问题上停留了很久，关于她的妻子，不，前妻桂妮薇儿和她最信赖的骑士兰斯洛特。

她原本深爱着的两个人。

多年之前，当她败给吉尔伽美什之后，更雪上加霜的际遇，大概就是这场背叛了，她所最信任，最看重的手下，和她一直深爱着的妻子私奔了，他们的儿子对她挥剑相向。

她的声音古井无波到冰凉，骑士们建议严厉处决叛徒，她喝了一口温热的红茶，否决了这个决议，"暂时先搁置这件事吧。"她说道，"我们完全控制我们所收复的国土，贸然这样行事也许不是个好主意。"

"兰斯洛特曾背叛过我，可现在诸城的城主有几个能不算叛徒，如果现在处决他，可能让大家都心里有鬼，而我们是没法将他们全部处死的。"女王分析道，骑士们点了点头，然后进行了下一个话题。

阿尔托莉雅听见了身后的人笑了一声，声音不高却充满了讥讽，她垂下眼睛去看杯中的红茶，倒映出了自己的影子。

她已经几乎认不出自己了，那个有着翡翠色的眸子的少女在时间的尽头立誓要用一生来守护自己的国家，她穿着黑色的西装牵着自己心爱的姑娘带着白色手套的手，在圣子面前为她戴上戒指，保证余生对她不离不弃，她看到了那个金发青年业火中猩红色的眼睛，看到了自己的双手沾满了血污将他送来的求婚礼物统统烧尽。

从什么时候开始呢，她开始学会了铁石心肠，开始学会了用圣枪将忤逆者肢解残杀，她甚至可以抓来这个金发青年囚禁折磨。

也许当年的那个心思纯善的少女已经死掉了。

她将手中的遥控器毫不犹豫地推到了最高档。

会议持续到中午，她解散了骑士们，转过头看见了那个金发青年依旧站在那里，低着头，手指紧紧地抓住手中的盘子，在竭力的忍耐着什么，她伸出手，将他推倒在了桌子上，伸出手将短短的裙摆揭了起来，毛绒绒的猫尾巴已经变得湿漉漉的了，她伸出手，略微摸了摸他的穴口，果不其然，还在震动着的肛塞也无法将淫水全部堵在里面，慢慢的渗出来，弄的衬裙都一片狼籍。

"你在笑什么？"她问道，金发青年喘了口气，回笼了已经涣散了的意识，"想理由很辛苦吧蠢货。"他低声说道，"你根本就不想杀掉那两个人。"

"与你有什么关系。"阿尔托莉雅说道，将肛塞拔了出来，带出了一条绮靡的银线，她伸出手碰了碰已经灼热绵软的穴口，软肉迅速包裹住了她的手指，吮吸着如同邀请。

"没有。"吉尔伽美什冷淡地说，"会害怕的城主，早点杀掉比较好。"

"果然是个暴君啊。"阿尔托莉雅说道，"难怪都没有一个人找过你，你怕不是已经被你的国家遗忘了。"

"或者他们终于解放了。"女王问道，手指在绵软高热的甬道里抠挖着，感受着身下的omega一阵一阵地难以控制的轻颤。

"只有过得不好的人，"金发的青年用尽全力保持声音的稳定，"才会怀念前王这种存在吧。"

阿尔托莉雅哼了一声，这个家伙嘴巴一直都毒得很，从来没说过半句软话，她将他抱了起来，径直走进了一边的盥洗室，明净的镜子被擦的干干净净，里面的金发青年看上去苍白而脆弱，脸上一层薄薄的粉脂根本盖不住虚弱凋敝的脸色，嘴唇上的一层口脂也被他不停地咬下唇几乎全都吃了下去。

金发青年的身体几乎没有什么力气，软绵绵地挂在她的身上，她抬起他一条腿来放在大理石的台面上，解开了自己的裤子，从后面侵入了这副身体。

金发青年呼出的热气在镜子上凝结了一层白霜，他狠狠地按着自己痛得过分的胃，压抑不住的干呕。

"被人强迫，很恶心吧。"金发alpha冰冷的声音在身后响起，"原来你也是会觉得这种很恶心啊英雄王。"

他胃痛得令他不由怀疑离出血或者穿孔不会太远了，他曾经有过这样的经历，不过那是连续高强度的工作了几个月之后的恶果，他忍不住地干呕，连昨天吃进去的东西都要吐出来一般，后面的顶弄让他不由用另一只手按住了冰冷的镜子，贞操带箍着他的阴茎，只能断断续续地吐出些白浊来，他不知道自己吐了多久，眼睛里的色片被生理性的泪水冲出来掉在了台面上，幸好他克制住了眼泪没有淌出眼眶，连绵不断的快感和疼痛混合在一起，他几乎昏了过去。

在一片混沌中，对方似乎退出了他的身体，随着一声清脆的锁响，贞操带被解了下来，然而他却没有射出来，他被翻了过来，朦胧中看到那个金发女子将水龙头打开，将他吐出来的东西冲下去。

"今天就到这里，你自己回去吧。"她对着镜子理了理头发，看上去平淡而冷漠，连脸上都没有出现多少红晕，然后女王带上了手套，推开了门，走了出去，铁质的鞋子在地板上敲出了清越的声响。

吉尔伽美什想站起来，然而身子一软又摔在了地上，他竭力爬起来，发现自己身上实在压榨不出一丝一毫多余的力气了。

白瓷砖的地面干净而冰冷，他捂着脆弱的腹部，想要起来，但是发现根本做不到，金发的青年在恼恨中将下唇咬出了血，那个女人是不会回来的，他想，如果等着她来找自己，大概要今天结束工作之后发现自己没有回去才可能开始吧。

他在期待着她吗，骄傲使得吉尔伽美什不愿意承认，但是他知道在这种情况下，他自己恐怕没有什么办法了。

阿尔托莉雅在傍晚的时候用过了晚餐，打算去看看那个金发青年休息的怎么样了，当她推开那扇门的时候，发现里面空空如也。

他跑掉了，女王的脑海中瞬间掠过了一个想法，她提起了剑，吩咐仆人将她的猎犬迁来，猎犬嗅了那人的衣物，将她领到了白日的盥洗室旁边，她摸了摸猎犬的头鼓励它，想让它去找下一个地方，而猎犬在门口坐了下来，摇着尾巴看着她。

她推开门，看见了躺在地上的金发青年。

他一步都没有离开，直接躺在了盥洗室的地上，明显已经失去了知觉，脸色惨白而隐隐有些发青，她将那人抱了起来，感觉到他冷得发抖，紧贴着她想要获得一点温暖。

医生说他并无大碍，只是饿了而已，喂了他些牛奶，而金发青年依旧没有什么醒来的意思，医生看出来王似乎有几分迟疑，于是再次强调了一遍这个人并无大碍。

实际上他病的很重，医生当然知道这一点，胃病犯了，受了凉，体力也早已透支干净了，但是他可不放心王将这个金发青年留在身边，王的脸色已经有了几分动摇。

"他只是太久没有吃东西昏倒了而已，"医生说道，"大概明天早上就会醒来。"

密室里没有生火，冷的过头，于是阿尔托莉雅将金发青年抱了起来，"那就先放在我那里一夜吧。"她说道，将吉尔伽美什抱进了自己的房间，她的房间里生了火，暖和得多，金发青年蜷在被子里，脸色苍白的近乎透明，医生将金发青年纤细的脚踝拴上了一条细细的金属链，铐在了床柱上，说着王不应该如此大意，今天如果他真的逃跑了，估计都要抓不回来了。

阿尔托莉雅让他回去歇着了，自己脱掉了外套，躺在了床上，而当半夜她被什么感觉惊醒的时候，发现那个金发青年无意识地从背后抱着她，将头放在她的后心上，她感到了一阵头皮发麻的恶心，这个家伙居然还在喜欢自己吗，她将他从自己身上扒了下去，金发青年没有醒来，还在昏睡着，挪了挪身子，享受着她刚刚暖热的被窝，蹭了蹭枕头。

阿尔托莉雅睡意全无。

她并没有被人从后面抱着过，在从前和桂妮薇儿同床共枕的时候，都是她爱怜地搂着她，将她护在怀里。

她下了床，躺在了一边的沙发上，将自己卷在了被子里，准备入睡，却觉得有些睡不着，凭什么那家伙占据了自己的床啊，她打开了金发青年的脚链，将他放在了沙发上，将脚链的另一端锁在了沙发腿上，然后自己躺回了床上。

她今天格外频繁的想起自己的前妻，她出了口气，废了不少力气，终于重新入睡了。

睡在沙发上的金发青年感到了冷，伸出手只碰到了虚空，后半夜的时候他开始咳嗽了起来。

（未完待续）


	5. 04

第二天早上阿尔托莉雅醒来的时候，睡在沙发上的金发青年还没有醒来，他将头埋在毯子里，闷声咳嗽着，阿尔托莉雅伸出手摸了摸他的额头，发现他还在发烧，她伸出手推了推金发青年的肩膀，吉尔伽美什闷哼了一声没有醒来，阿尔托莉雅摇铃叫来了医生。

医生对他进行了一番检查，含混地说他也许是感冒了，自己会为他配药的，女王穿上了外套，还有一天的工作在等待着她，她吩咐医生照顾一下这个金发青年，走了出去。

医生为吉尔伽美什量了量体温，的确是高热，而金发青年虚弱的很，他想着给他先注射了一针营养液，他基本上可以断定这个金发青年得了肺炎，医生叹了口气，王实在是太令人担心了，和肺炎病人共处一室对她的健康不好，然而王如果知道了这个金发青年的病情，又不会同意自己的提议，他想，只能设法在王回来前将他的烧退下来，然后劝王把他关回去。

吉尔伽美什的身体情况比他想象的要差得多，他本以为那样一个飞扬跋扈的暴君不应该有这么一副身体，然而这副身体里的确积攒了太多的疲惫和伤痛，几乎可以称得上是虚弱，不过王似乎不知道这一点，她依旧按照这个金发青年春秋鼎盛的样子来衡量。

他伸出手，卡住了这个金发青年的脖子，感到了血液在自己的手掌下奔流，他现在就可以杀死他，轻而易举，将这个覆灭了他们的王国的人杀掉。

被他卡住脖子的金发青年似乎有了几分不舒服，他张开了眼睛，猩红色的眼睛闪烁着不祥的光，平静而冷淡地看了他一眼，仿佛在看着什么不入流的垃圾一样。

吉尔伽美什醒了。

他身上没有一处不痛，全身上下的伤口都在疼痛，胸腔更是痛苦的厉害，有些喘不过气来，他在半昏迷中敏锐地察觉到了杀气的靠近，于是挣扎着醒了过来。

这座城堡中没有人不恨他，他当然清楚这一点。

医生像是触摸到火苗一样猛的收回了手，"你醒了。"他本想这么说，然而却一个字都吐不出来。

吉尔伽美什看了他一眼，然后移开了目光，神情坦荡的仿佛他本来就应该是服侍他的下人，就连医生撩起了他的上衣，从褪下的底裤中取出直肠中的温度计都面不改色，医生注意到了他身上的衣物，白色的衬衫带着宝蓝色的花边，王将自己的衣服给了他穿。

这是吉尔伽美什这么长时间以来，第一次穿上裤子。

他又合上了眼睛，他毫无疑问已经很累了，这些日子来，能睡上一会都是莫大的奢侈，不分黑天白日的折磨让他累得几乎没法动弹，加上疾病的困扰，这个金发青年没有任何的危险，医生对自己说。

于是他开始为他配药，并在伤处上药，刺激性颇大的药物沾到了粉红色的嫩肉，而金发青年的脸色却没有一点变化。

倒是够强硬，医生想，王的身边，可不能留这样一个家伙。

他深深的呼吸了一下，"你不能留在这里，晚上王回来的时候，你应该和她提起不留在她房间里的事情。"

吉尔伽美什合着眼睛，没有什么反应。

"你应该是得了肺炎，你如果传染王的话，我会毫不犹豫地直接杀掉你。"医生说道，金发青年依旧没有睁开眼睛。

银亮的针头刺破了金发青年苍白的皮肤，药液一点一点地流进血液里，他的呼吸开始平缓了下来，像是已经睡着了。

医生感到了愤怒，他拎起了医疗包，走了出去。

输液的话，肯定会很快地想要去卫生间吧，他等着这个金发青年的求饶，然而却一直没有等到。

三瓶药液都已经输完了，医生藏在柜子后面看见那个金发青年将针头从手背拔了出来，按住针孔为自己止了血，然后看了看手中的针头，用它把脚链打开了。

平常的就像回家开门一样，锁头清脆的响了一声，然后他起了身，向卫生间走去了。

医生冲了出来，立卫生间门口的金发青年看着他，神情冷淡而倨傲，似乎是被一坨垃圾挡住了路一样不满。

他气得浑身发抖，而此时门外传来了女王打开房门的声音。

"陛下，他自己解开脚链了。"医生的声音颤抖而愤怒，阿尔托莉雅抬起眼睛看了看站在卫生间门口的金发青年，手指本能地握住了腰间的剑，熟悉的恐惧感占领了她的神经，她的肌肉和骨骼依旧记得被这个人所打败的屈辱。

吉尔伽美什抬起了眼睛，猩红色的眼睛里窄细的瞳孔缩紧了，显得明亮而锋利，带着浓浓的侵略性，和不折不扣的危险。

阿尔托莉雅拔出了剑，指着他，而金发的青年看上去没有多少准备迎战的意思，他靠在大理石的壁炉上，将修长而苍白的手指伸直，放在火上烤着，而另一只手，拿着墙壁上取下的一把匕首，指着医生的脖子。

"你过来。"他低声说，却带着一股发号施令的意味，阿尔托莉雅明白，如果她不照办，这个金发青年绝对不会手软的在下一秒钟将匕首插进医生的脖子，于是走了过去。

经年的征战使她知道自己的余光捕捉到了什么，转头间，一柄弩箭正在墙壁上微微颤抖着，"你猜会是谁呢？"金发青年冷淡地说，屈伸了一下手指，享受着温度，"你前妻的人呢，还是某个图谋不轨的城主呢？"

而地板上插着另一根弩箭，被他用匕首拨开了，扎在了地板上，羽翎静止在了空气里。

想要在我脱困的时候杀死他们两个，然后把一切都推到我的头上吗，吉尔伽美什笑了一声，这辈子只有他分派别人干什么的份，什么时候轮到别人对他指手画脚了。

"还真是有趣。"他轻声说，"我猜那个人应该在你的某个柜子后面，而且是两个人，"他说道，木板破碎的声音在下一秒响起，的确有人想要夺门而逃。

阿尔托莉雅来不及疑惑，直接追了出去，叫了医生出来，锁上了房门，当她将两个人交付警卫秘密带走的时候，折返的路上想着吉尔伽美什说不定已经趁乱逃走了，不过他倒也真是多余，即使自己死了，逃走也没什么差别，莫非是怕被杀掉灭口吗。

她打开了房门，看到了那个金发青年盖着那条毯子躺在壁炉附近的地毯上，似乎在享受着烤火入睡，在梦中低低的咳嗽着。

阿尔托莉雅伸出手推了推他的肩膀，金发青年发出了一声不满的抱怨，大抵是他真的困了，让他再睡一会。

他苍白的脸上浮着一层病态的薄红，在单薄的毯子下蜷成了一团，当阿尔托莉雅将他抱起来的时候，似乎是让他惊醒了，吉尔伽美什轻声抱怨了一句，"你的医生不让。"

"不让什么？"阿尔托莉雅问道。

吉尔伽美什咳嗽了起来，肺里能听见明显空洞的回响，他又开始发烧了，每咳一下都会感到胸腔在痛，金发青年低声嘟哝着想喝水，阿尔托莉雅去倒了一杯温水，他又睡熟了。

没有办法只能摇醒他，吉尔伽美什掀起金色的睫毛来，微微开了一线眼，又合上了，半梦半醒间伸出红色的舌头来小心翼翼地试了试水的温度，然后像一只猫一样啜饮了起来。

他真的渴了，一杯水很快被喝掉了，阿尔托莉雅想了想，将他安放在了沙发上，拿了床厚些的被子给他，将昨夜里盖的毯子收了起来，他似乎是对要重新暖热被窝感到了不快，孩子气地蹙起了长而锋利的眉毛。

"为什么要救我呢？"阿尔托莉雅轻声问道，那个金发青年无疑是听不见她的问题的，然而她似乎听见了那个人笑了一声，不屑而嘲讽的轻笑声，和从前的那些如出一辙。

她转过头，看到那人的眼睛不知何时张开了，在暗淡的暮色中如同月下盛开无价的绯红名花，吉尔伽美什的唇角残着那个笑意，他转过头去，将自己埋在被子里，咳了起来。

"有什么好笑的？"阿尔托莉雅问道。

她承认自己的确刚刚被这个金发青年救了一命，弩箭上涂有剧毒，如果见了血，那就是药石无医，她按了按胸口，"不管如何，今天的事情还是感谢你了。"

吉尔伽美什咳的差不多了，他没有转过来，似乎已经累得不想再说话了。

他的确已经很累了，他知道即使他回答了这个问题，想必这个女人也不会相信，因为他喜欢她，就是这么简单粗暴的理由。

他从很多年前开始，就喜欢她。

他曾毫不动摇的认为这个人是他此生遇到的可以称之为星辰的宝物，然而现在，他不得不承认，金发青年伸出手去按住自己疼痛的剧烈的胸腔，他不知道自己还能这么想多久了。

她恨自己。

他天生七窍玲珑心，当然能明明白白地看出这一点，她对自己的恨和厌恶是真的，想要让自己生不如死也是真的，曾经的那个少女经历了炼狱之后蜕变成了冷酷的女武神，他抓紧了胸口的衣服，克制住下一阵咳嗽的冲动。

据他的了解，阿尔托莉雅断不会在敌人为了度过那段时期服下安眠药的时候动手，但是现在的她，加上敌人是自己的缘故吧，将他抓到了这里，囚禁在这座城堡里。

他并非畏惧痛苦之人，但是这样的痛苦，可能用不了太久，就会把他对那个人的爱，消磨干净吧。

因为，真的实在是，太痛了。


	6. 05

吉尔伽美什睡了整整一天，当他醒来的时候阿尔托莉雅不在房间里，他感觉似乎舒服了一点，又似乎实在有限，他试图翻个身，感到了脚上被人拴了脚链，他伸出手去摸了摸，发现从单簧锁变成了更为复杂精密的锁头，金发青年挑起了眉梢，还真是了不起的发明呢，可能开锁要从三秒钟变到三十秒了呢。

他厌倦地将自己重新卷到被子里，好在炉火足够温暖，他想着再睡一会，迷迷糊糊地合上了眼睛。

阿尔托莉雅厌恶他，他想，他想起了那个晚上。

退隐的王住在一处安静而风景优美的地方，吉尔伽美什选择了这处面朝湖泊的土地，盖了自己的房子，他看着日历上画的红圈，知道时间快要到了。

他的手指在透明玻璃瓶里选择着，抑制剂吃了太久，已经逐渐失去了效果，他烦躁地拿起旁边的另一瓶，想着自己如果能睡着也算可以。

他烧了水，给自己调了杯安眠药。

那是他近十年余年来最糟糕的决策榜首，在他给自己铺床准备好好的睡一觉，等到这段尴尬的时间过去的时候，他已经迟钝了感官敏锐地察觉了有什么危险的靠近。

然而已经迟了，药效在不断叫嚣着自己的存在，他看清了那张脸，虽然和记忆中有了区别，但还是可以和那个少女联系起来。

他醒来的时候躺在颠簸的马车后座上，被斗篷胡乱地裹着，信息素无所掩盖的扩张出来，他挣扎了一下，发现自己的双手被紧紧地捆在身后，嘴也被封了起来，太久没吃东西胃痛了起来，他转过身试图再睡一会，被高热和伤口的疼痛所打断。

他在车上颠簸了两天，水米未进，途中骑士王曾解开了他嘴问他要不要吃点什么，他拒绝了，胃里痛得太厉害，他不想吃了什么再吐出来，那样太难看了。

阿尔托莉雅不知道他的病吗，他想，也许根本不会多想吧。

金发青年闭上了眼睛，那两天几乎磨掉了他半条命，之后更是在苦苦支撑，自尊不容许他告饶或者示弱。

他曾在听到过骑士们的商议，建议王公开处死他，或者将他没为官妓，让他作为一个omega尽到他应有的作用，有人问阿尔托莉雅认为他是什么，自己的专属omega吗，阿尔托莉雅毫不犹豫地摇了摇头。

"那您是打算和他结婚吗？"骑士问道。

阿尔托莉雅摇了摇头。

"不，不会的。"女王冷淡地说，否认了这一点，"我会考虑的，死刑或者其他的。"

吉尔伽美什感觉自己的身体几乎被折腾到了极限，他清楚自己的情况，他的右手的伤大概此生都不会痊愈了，胃病也是个几乎永远的难题，因此他选择了培养继承人，离开了王位，如今的世界已经基本稳定，他大概可以过过自己的生活了。

他咳了咳，胸腔依旧在痛，连续几天的消炎药效果甚微，他在冰冷的地面上躺了至少五六个小时，他记得那时开始的时候还有意识，想着阿尔托莉雅会不会回来看一看，然后很快地否决了这个想法，她不会回来的，自己得躺到她结束工作。

他那个时候似乎想了很多，又似乎什么都没有想，他只是确定了那个女子没有多在乎他的死活。

也许合适的时候，会把自己送上断头台。

吉尔伽美什又一次睡着了，沉在不安的梦境中，他在朦胧中感到自己被人抱了起来，似乎是带自己去上厕所，然后将自己放在了放满热水的浴缸里。

太过虚弱的身体没法醒来，只是感到了温暖和放松，没过太长时间，金发青年睡熟了，乖顺地伏在女王的肩头，阿尔托莉雅出了口气，帮他将湿漉漉的金发擦干，嗅到了上面似乎沾着一点甜甜的奶香味，omega搂着她的脖子，温热的鼻息吹在她的脖颈侧，她用浴巾将他裹了起来，然后拿出了一套干净衣服给他换上。

吉尔伽美什可以穿自己的衣服，金发的青年瘦了太多，肩胛有了几分嶙峋，昔日结实精瘦的肌肉在慢慢消退，变成了一层薄薄的脂肪，柔软而细腻，抱起来的感觉的确很好，她心里动了动，心里想，如果他不是吉尔伽美什，自己若是看到了这样的omega，大概也会不由得心动一下吧。

然而他偏偏就是吉尔伽美什，那个飞扬跋扈的暴君，那个站在燎原业火立提着剑的男人，黄金的重甲折射着被血雾迷离的太阳，猩红色的眼睛里是薄凉如天地不仁的光。

他偏偏如此漂亮。

第二日晚上阿尔托莉雅回来的时候，吉尔伽美什也在睡着，她将他抱起来打开了浴室门，将金发青年脱掉了衣服放在旁边的矮凳上，她转过身想去从那堆瓶瓶罐罐里拿点什么的时候，突然脚下一滑。

不知什么时候醒来的，吉尔伽美什伸出了手，她一把抓住了，然而那个金发青年却没有如她所想的那样将她拉住，反而被她扯了过来，两个人一起摔在了地上。

阿尔托莉雅半个身子压在了吉尔伽美什身上，金发的女王揉了揉后脑准备起身，她只穿了一件白色的里衣，两个人都衣衫不整地躺在一起，这太过分了，她想着，然而那个不知道为什么没有拉自己起来的金发青年却半晌都没从地上爬起来。

那里摔坏了吗，阿尔托莉雅想，转过头去看到了吉尔伽美什不动声色地用左手拉住了矮凳，试图把自己拽起来，而他的右手小心翼翼地藏在了身下，不自然地紧张。

那只右手，过分的绵软无力了。

"你右手受伤了？"阿尔托莉雅问道，金发青年终于挣扎着在光滑的地面上坐了起来。

他没有反驳。

"怎么弄的？"阿尔托莉雅问道。

"从前受过伤。"吉尔伽美什说道，敷衍而简单，像是以免她继续追问下去。

他抓住了浴缸的边缘，勉强将自己放了进去，阿尔托莉雅将瓶子放在了一边，转身离开了。

吉尔伽美什那样的家伙，居然也会受伤吗，阿尔托莉雅想，也不知道伤成了什么样子，看上去颇为严重，然而却从来没有看到他有什么反应。

原以为这家伙这辈子从来没受过什么委屈呢，阿尔托莉雅想，要不然怎么那么一副高高在上看不起人的样子。

洗澡时她看到那家伙的脚踝被脚链割的伤痕累累，说实话她不相信现在的锁头能困住这个人，当吉尔伽美什被她从浴室里抱出来的时候，她没有再管那条脚链。

金发青年坦然地接受了她的优待，翻身睡去了。

"原来你也会受伤吗？"阿尔托莉雅轻声问道，吉尔伽美什微微张开了眼睛，似乎是想看看她究竟是个什么形状的蠢货一样，又合上了眼睛。

次日下午的时候他醒了过来，很多天没有怎么好好进食，有所好转的身体让他感到了饥饿，他想如果是那个女人的话，屋里多少有点食物，他找到了卧房相邻的小厨房里面的柜子，阿尔托莉雅的确 没有让他失望，里面是满满的食物。

为了把它补齐，那些下人们估计真的很辛苦，吉尔伽美什无比恶劣地想着，从里面挑选着自己想要的。

黄油在锅里融化，他准备给自己做顿正餐吃，汤锅在一边发出快乐的咕噜声，一锅汤，一点红酒炖牛肉，加上一份面包，他不太确定自己的胃能不能接受，但是他的确饿了。

他将红酒干净利落地起开，做着自己的晚餐，阿尔托莉雅在结束了一天的工作的时候，看到的就是那个金发的青年在小厨房里自得地做着晚餐，一点都没有手忙脚乱的意思，反倒相当的井井有条。

奶油玉米汤的香味和红酒牛肉的香味交织在一起，香甜诱人，金发青年安宁地切着面包，长长了金发被随意地结在脑后，神情平静而安详。

那个暴君居然还有这么一手，阿尔托莉雅说实话有点吃惊，然而现在的吉尔伽美什的确看上去不像个不会做饭的样子，恰恰相反，做的还相当不错。

她很少闻到这样诱人的香味，即使她最好的厨子，也很少有这样的感觉。

"一起吃吗？"金发青年关了火，揭起盖子来看了看汤，尝了一口，露出了一个满意的神情。

阿尔托莉雅突然想起吉尔伽美什在配药方面也不失为一个好手，既然能做出一顿饭来，那想必搞点什么其他的事情也是易如反掌。

他右手受了伤，估计想要强行逃走不太方便，会不会在这顿饭里做什么手脚呢。

"我吃过了。"阿尔托莉雅拒绝了。

金发青年已将汤倒进了两只汤碗里，闻言手中的勺子顿了顿，放下了，将其中一只碗里的汤尽数倒进了另外一只里。

然后坐了下来，自己吃了起来。

大概是觉得自己会害她吧，这个女人，吉尔伽美什想，他对自己对手艺颇为自负，而这顿饭的确也无可挑剔，他很快吃饱了。

他当然高兴骄傲地宣布，自己不止治国理政，从整理房间到做饭，也都是一流的水平，他抬起手，忍住了一阵咳嗽。

肺炎也许还有几天就可以痊愈了，吉尔伽美什想，而阿尔托莉雅打开了那间密室的门，让他进去。

她要出发平叛了，果然有城主背叛了她。


End file.
